Frozen
by Castalie
Summary: Qui a t-il de plus romantique que la neige ? Qui a-t-il de plus pompant qu'une fête au Capitol? Qui a-t-il de plus ridicule que deux amants qui s'échappent un instant ?


_«Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences dépourvues de sens. Je suis persuadé que chaque coïncidence est un message, un indice concernant une facette particulière de notre vie qui appelle notre intention.» -_Deepak Chopra

* * *

Effie et son fiancé descendaient les marches de couleur pourpre du palais. Elle marchait, d'une main qui glissait sur la rambarde dorée, et de l'autre qui embrassé le bras de Seneca. Deux portiers poussèrent les deux grands battants, et l'immense porte en acajou s'ouvrit sur une salle bondée. Quand ils y entrèrent, peu de gens s'arrêtèrent pour leur parler, bien trop occupés à manger et à faire des ragots. Certains, même, dansaient. Il y avait au moins 300 personnes, ce soir là, dans le palais de Snow, où son propriétaire y donnait une fête «privée». Ils venaient d'arrivés dans la salle de bal et il était seulement 20h30, au grand damne d'Effie. Elle passa avec son mari devant beaucoup de connaissances et ils saluèrent d'un sourire énormément de gens, beaucoup trop pour qu'elles les connaissent tous. Elles recevaient maintes & maintes félicitations sur sa tenue et son maquillage – il en était de même pour Seneca. C'était le couple le plus «glamour» du Capitol, et souvent, Cornelius les surnommés «Mr & Mrs Smith» en hommage à un long métrage vieux d'au moins un millénaire. Ils étaient, de plus, particulièrement bien assortis et pompeux ce soir là : Effie disposait d'un teint presque albâtre qu'elle avait égayé avec un fard a joue rosé, des sourcils noirs et fournis style arménien, un rouge à lèvre lumineux et un trait d'eye-liner parfait. Ses longs cheveux, ce soir noirs ébènes, tombait avec des boucles des années 20 sur sa nuque. Son brushing parfait descendait en cascade sur une robe bustier, style princesse, de couleur vert pin, dont la particularité était l'ouverture discrète de son décolleté push-up en forme de losange. Elle portait aussi ses cadeaux de fiançailles : une parure de perle et un sac noir. Seneca portait lui son plus chère costume 3 pièce de couleur noir de jais aussi. Il avait, pour seul accessoire, une broche unique représentant une plume de paon. L'assortiment de noir que l'on retrouvait dans leur cheveux, les yeux de Seneca et son costume les faisaient étonnamment sortir du lot. La ''sobriété'' avait plus payée que tout les efforts.. étranges des autres convives.  
Ainsi, presque tout le monde s'écartait finalement pour laisser place à monsieur et madame Crane qui allaient rejoindre l'estrade, où se trouvaient alors Snow, et ses ministres et amis. Il les vit tout de suite – et de très loin car la foule avait formée un passage spécialement pour eux. Lorsque Seneca gravit la tribune et serra Snow par une embrassade complice, Effie s'éclipsa un instant et se rendit du côté du buffet dans l'angle de la salle. Elle s'arrêta un instant, le visage triste et ennuyé, et finit par demandé un punch. S'adossant seule dans un coin, elle ne fit que manger 3 crevettes, las (autant elle que les crustacés). Elle s'ennuyait terriblement, et ne le dissimulait pas du tout. Des fois, des personnes déjà saouls s'approchaient d'elle en titubant ou en criant «Viens aller amuse toi» - «Aller ma jolie, c'est la fête», et en déclamant beaucoup d'autres phrases et invitations qu'elle déclinait une à une. Une musique démarra et la fit sursauter : c'était une symphonie jouée par l'orchestre présent dans la salle. Les violons s'enchâssaient tandis que le piano et les trompettes s'assemblaient indépendamment dans une course frénétique. Le vacarme lui devenait insupportable. A 21h, l'énorme horloge centrale sonna les 9 coups. La frénésie n'en était que plus intense. Dans toute cette agitation, Effie fut brusquement tirée dans un corridor, caché derrière une armure. Elle avait était happé et l'on avait pris sa main puis l'avais tirée jusque dans le couloir. Dans le corridor obscur qui donnait une ouverture direct sur la forêt enneigée environnante, deux mains tenaient encore fermement ses poignées derrière son dos. Puis une main vint décaler doucement ses cheveux et un souffle gela l'instant présent. Une voix rauque susurra :

**- Tu avais une mine si déconfite, il fallait bien que je te sorte de là chérie. ****  
****- Quelle douce attention. **

Souriante, elle relâcha rapidement son emprise et se retourna, s'éloignant un peu pour se retrouver face à lui.  
Des bruits de pas et des rires se rapprochaient dangereusement des deux fuyards. Ils se regardèrent dans la pénombre et se sourirent mutuellement, complices. Puis il lui prit rapidement la main alors que l'on rentrait déjà dans le couloir, et ils sautèrent au dehors, entamant une course folle. Dans leur fougue, c'était lui qui la dirigeait et qui les guidaient dans la descente de neige soudain brulante. Ils riaient à en perdre haleine, et la montagne leur renvoyait l'écho joyeux de leur délirante chevauchée. Après quelques minutes ardentes, ils furent forcés de freiner. Arrivés entre deux petit monts, il n'y avait désormais devant eux qu'une gigantesque falaise, un ravin qu'ils auraient pu descendre par le flan gauche, mais qu'ils évitèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors, essoufflés et brulants dans un décors glacial et frigorifiant. La neige et le blizzard environnant n'était, heureusement, qu'un leurre créé par le Capitol pour simuler un hivers normal -chose qui n'était plus depuis le dérèglement des saisons. Entourés de neige et de montagne glacées, le sol était lisse et dérapant – parfois emplis de vase. Après avoir repris le contrôle de leurs corps et de leurs esprits, ils se regardèrent, les lèvres grimaçant un immense sourire. Effie lui sauta dans les bras, enthousiaste.

**- Haymitch !  
**  
Son souffle était encore saccadé mais elle l'enlaçait toujours plus fort. Il finit par serrer d'autant plus son étreinte et enroula son fin corps dans ses bras, la faisant tourner gracieusement comme une enfant légère. Ses bras pendus à son cou, elle lui lançait un regard admiratif et surtout pleins de remerciement.

**- Perspicace, dis donc lui dit-il, souriant. **

Elle rigola et fini par reposer ses pieds au sol. Il baissa les yeux et lui dit soudain :

**- Je crois que ton styliste va avoir une dent contre moi.**

Effectivement, les magnifiques bas de sa robe étaient tachés de boue, les fils commençaient déjà à se découdre, et la dentelle était déchirée. Elle rit, gloussant comme une gamine, impossible d'aligner 3 mots, obnubilée par le bonheur oppressant dans lequel elle se noyait. C'était un torrent d'énergie, de liberté et de bonheur.

**- Oh mon dieu; si tu savais ! Mon dieu, tu ne peut pas imaginer à quel point je détestait cette soirée ! Mon dieu tu es exceptionnel ! Juste à temps, une minute de plus et j'aurais disjoncter..**  
**- Arrête de m'appeler mon dieu, le vrai risque de mal le prendre & je crois que je suis arrivé trop tard, tu m'as l'air à un stade avancé de la folie psychiatrique.**  
Elle le bouscula et rit, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle tourna sur elle même quelques instant, puis commença à retirer sa jupe, la deuxième partie de sa robe.

**- Euh.. A vrai dire je n'avais pas imaginé les choses comme ça mais si tu y tiens.. il bafouilla.**  
Au final, elle ne portait désormais que son bustier et un collant en simili cuir noir, bien dissimulé sous sa robe pourtant fine. Elle avait aussi de petites ballerines et était, désormais, vêtu un peu plus normalement -surtout pour le cadre environnemental. Elle était plus légère et décontracté, ce qui fit que bientôt, elle sautait partout et commençait à explorer tout les recoins de l'endroit. Il devait veillait sur elle et la tâche pouvait aisément s'assimiler à du baby-sitting – elle était ingérable. Finalement, alors qu'elle avait découvert un petit lac gelé, elle commença à glisser dessus tout en finesse et s'amusait avec la neige et la cime des sapins tout autour. Il s'assit et la regarda, toute heureuse et joyeuse, pétillante comme une enfant gâtée, ou comme un chien que l'on aurait enfermé trop longtemps dans le garage. Elle trépignait, gloussait et chantait. Finalement, la musique du palais était tellement forte que la symphonie parvint jusqu'à leur cachette. Elle regarda Haymitch, lui sourit et attrapa ses mains, l'emmenant de force sur la patinoire improvisée. Elle se mit en position bourgeoise et feinta une petite valse. Lui, amusé, trébucha au moins 3 fois avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, lui accordant enfin un peu de répit. La situation était grotesque. Finalement, elle sautillât de nouveau jusqu'au bord de la falaise précédente et s'assit, fatiguée. Haymitch la rejoint quelques minutes après et s'assit à ses côtés, une rose blanche à la main.

**- Tiens. Tu es presque aussi belle qu'elle – en un peu plus fanée je dois l'avouer.**  
Elle le bouscula gentiment et rigola, tout sourire, humant le parfum de la fleur. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du mentor, feuilletant de son doigt chaque pétales.

**- Combien de temps que l'on ne t'avais pas vu, Haymitch?**  
**- Oh, je me suis mis à off pendant quelques semaines. **  
**- Ou quelques mois.**

Il ne répondit pas. Elle reprit :  
**- .. Tu n'as plus intérêt à réitéré cet abjecte abandon. **  
**- Avec ce que j'ai cru voir, je pense t'avoir laisser en magnifique compagnie. **  
**- Ça revient au même, tu m'as****_ laissé_****.**

En haut de la colline, la fête battait son plein, et l'apothéose éclata dans le ciel en artifices gigantesques, divers et multicolores. Le spectacle visuel éclairé toute la vallée. Effie serra sa main dans celle d'Haymitch, et leurs doigt se mêlèrent alors qu'éclatait encore la poudre.


End file.
